MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk09/WST4.OVR
WordStar Tutor - Lesson 4. Strings 0x19F-0x1B6 Waits ON (Y) or OFF (N)? 0x206-0x219 Program name. WordStar Tutor ™ 0x21F-0x235 Program description. Your on-screen tutorial 0x23B-0x252 See above. for the WordStar program 0x258-0x262 Lesson number. LESSON 4 0x268-0x286 Release and product ID. Release 3.32, ID # 423553KQ-002 0x28C-0x2C7 Copyright. Copyright © 1983, 1984, MicroPro International Corporation 0x2CD-0x2E6 All rights reserved 0x672-0x688 WW WW 0x69C-0x6B2 SSSSSSSS 0x6D2-0x6E1 WW WW 0x6F7-0x720 SS SS 0x732-0x754 WW W WW 0x75A-0x773 SS 0x7BE-0x7DC WW WWW WW OOOOOO RRRRRRR DDDDDDD SS TTTTTTTT AAAA RRRRRRR 0x7E2-0x830 WW WWWWW WW OO OO RR RR DD DD SSSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR 0x836-0x884 WWWW WWWW OO OO RR RR DD DD SS TT AA AA RR RR 0x88A0x8D8 WWW WWW OO OO RRRRRRR DD DD SS TT AAAAAAAA RRRRRRR 0x8DE-0x92C WW WW OO OO RR RR DD DD SS SS TT AA AA RR RR 0x932-0x980 W W OOOOOO RR RR DDDDDDD SSSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR 0x987-0x9D3 ----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!---------------------- 0xAE3-0xAE8 RETURN 0xAEB-0xAFC to continue or 0xAFF-0xB01 ESC 0xB04-0xB0D to exit 0xB46-0xB6A You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xB80-0xBA2 * 0xBA8-0xBCB * * 0xBD1-0xBF5 * * 0xBFC-0xC20 * * 0xC26-0xC4C * * 0xC52-0xC79 * * 0xC7F-0xCB7 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0xCBD-0xCF4 * * 0xCFA-0xD2F * * 0xD35-0xD68 * * 0xD6E-0xD9F * * 0xDA5-0xDD4 * * 0xDDA-0xE08 * * 0xE0E-0xE3D * * * 0xE43-0xE73 * * * * 0xE79-0xEAA * * * * 0xEB0-0xEE2 * * * * 0xEE8-0xF1B * * 0x10FF-0x1114 not editing 0x111A-0x114F < < < O P E N I N G M E N U > > > 0x115A-0x1174 ---Preliminary Commands--- 0x1177-0x117B | 0x117E-0x118F --File Commands-- 0x1192-0x1194 | 0x1197-0x11A8 -System Commands- 0x11B6-0x1204 L Change logged disk drive | | R Run a program 0x120A-0x1224 F File directory now 0x1227-0x1228 ON 0x122B-0x125C | P PRINT a file | X EXIT to system 0x1262-0x12B0 H Set help level | | 0x12BA-0x12D6 ---Commands to open a file--- 0x12D9-0x12F1 | E RENAME a file | 0x12F4-0x1305 -WordStar Options- 0x1312-0x1360 D Open a document file | O COPY a file | M Run MailMerge 0x1366-0x13B4 N Open a non-document file | Y DELETE a file | S Run SpellStar 0x147F-0x14A5 < < < M A I N M E N U > > > 0x14B1-0x14C3 --Cursor Movement-- 0x14C6-0x14CC | 0x14CF-0x14D6 -Delete- 0x14D9-0x14DD | 0x14E0-0x14EE -Miscellaneous- 0x14F1-0x14F5 | 0x14F8-0x1505 -Other Menus- 0x150F-0x155D ^S char left ^D char right |^G char | ^I Tab ^B Reform | (from Main only) 0x1563-0x15B4 ^A word left ^F word right |DEL chr lf| ^V INSERT ON/OFF |^J Help ^K Block Àœë 0x15B7-0x1605 ^E line up ^X line down |^T word rt|^L Find/Replce again|^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1614-0x1620 --Scrolling-- 0x1623-0x165D |^Y line |RETURN End paragraph|^O Onscreen 0x1663-0x16B1 ^Z line down ^W line up | | ^N Insert a RETURN | 0x16B7-0x1705 ^C screen up ^R screen down| | ^U Stop a command | 0x1719-0x1740 < < < B L O C K M E N U > > > 0x1749-0x1757 -Saving Files- 0x175A-0x175C | 0x175F-0x1770 -Block Operations- 0x1773-0x1775 | 0x1778-0x1789 -File Operations- 0x178C-0x178F | 0x1792-0x179F -Other Menus- 0x17A9-0x17F6 S Save & resume | B Begin K End | R Read P Print | (from Main only) 0x17FC-0x1849 D Save--done | H Hide / Display | O Copy E Rename | ^J Help ^K Block 0x184F-0x189C X Save & exit | C Copy Y Delete | J Delete | ^Q Quick ^P Print 0x18A2-0x18C9 Q Abandon file | V Move W Write | 0x18CC-0x18DD -Disk Operations- 0x18E0-0x18F3 | ^O Onscreen 0x18FC-0x190A -Place Markers- 0x190D-0x191E | N Column now 0x1921-0x1923 OFF 0x1926-0x194E |L Change logged disk| Space Bar returns 0x1954-0x198A 0-9 set/hide 0-9| |F Directory now 0x198D-0x198F OFF 0x1992-0x19A5 | you to Main Menu. 0x19B9-0x19DF < < < O N S C R E E N M E N U > > > 0x19E8-0x19F7 -Margins & Tabs- 0x19FA-0x19FD | 0x1A00-0x1A10 -Line Functions- 0x1A13-0x1A16 | 0x1A19-0x1A28 --More Toggles-- 0x1A2B-0x1A30 | 0x1A33-0x1A40 -Other Menus- 0x1A4A-0x1A82 L Set left margin |C Center text |J Justify now 0x1A85-0x1A86 ON 0x1A89-0x1A9C | (from Main only) 0x1AA2-0x1ADA R Set right margin|S Set line spacing |V Vari-tabs now 0x1ADD-0x1ADE ON 0x1AE1-0x1AF4 |^J Help ^K Block 0x1AFA-0x1B32 X Release margins | |H Hyph-help now 0x1B35-0x1B36 ON 0x1B39-0x1B4C |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1B52-0x1B68 I Set N Clear tab| 0x1B6B-0x1B77 ---Toggles--- 0x1B7A-0x1B8E |E Soft hyph now 0x1B91-0x1xB93 OFF 0x1B96-0x1BA8 |^O Onscreen 0x1BAE-0x1BD1 G Paragraph tab |W Wrd wrap now 0x1BD4-0x1BD5 ON 0x1BD8-0x1BEA |D Prnt disp now 0x1BED-0x1BED ON 0x1BF1-0x1C04 |Space Bar returns 0x1C0A-0x1C2D F Ruler from line |T Rlr line now 0x1C30-0x1C31 ON 0x1C34-0x1C46 |P Pge break now 0x1C49-0x1C4A ON 0x1C4D-0x1C60 |you to Main Menu. 0x1CA5-0x1CA7 / 0x1CAB-0x1CAD \ 0x1CC4-0x1CC9 / 0x1CCD-0x1CD2 \ 0x1CF4-0x1CF9 / 0x1CFD-0x1D02 \ 0x1D22-0x1D27 / 0x1D2B-0x1D30 \ 0x1D34-0x1D3D __ 0x1D4E-0x1D57 / 0x1D5B-0x1D63 \ / 0x1D6A-0x1D6F \ 0x1D7E-0x1D87 / 0x1D8B-0x1D9B \ \__/ 0x1DAA-0x1DB3 / 0x1DB7-0x1DBF \ 0x1DDD-0x1DE6 / 0x1DEA-0x1DF2 \ 0x1E0E-0x1E1C / 0x1E20-0x1E2E \ 0x1E42-0x1E50 / 0x1E54-0x1E62 \ 0x1E74-0x1E82 / 0x1E86-0x1E94 \ 0x1EA6-0x1EB4 / 0x1EB8-0x1EC6 \ 0x1ED5-0x1EE3 / 0x1EE7-0x1EF5 \ 0x1F06-0x1F20 Welcome to LESSON #4 of the 0x1F26-0x1F34 WordStar Tutor. 0x1F3A-0x1F58 Type your first name __________ 0x1F5E-0x1F76 and press the RETURN key. 0x1FDF-0x1FE9 Thank you, 0x200A-0x204D * Look for help messages, instructions, and your work 0x2054-0x2094 /\ / in the same screen areas as in previous lessons. 0x209B-0x20A0 < ** > 0x20A7-0x20CD \/\/ Do you want to hear a 0x20D0-0x20D5 "BEEP" 0x20D8-0x20EF if you make a mistake? 0x2102 Y 0x2105-0x2113 for "BEEP" 0x2116 N 0x2119-0x2126 for NO "BEEP" 0x212F-0x213D "Y" or "N" only 0x218F-0x21D5 So far, you've learned about WordStar's menus, how to edit your typing, 0x21DB-0x221F how to move the cursor where you want it, and how to "cut and paste." 0x2227-0x225E In this lesson, you'll use the Onscreen and Block menus. 0x2264-0x2294 You'll learn about some advanced features: 0x229C-0x229E * 0x22A1-0x22D1 Creating charts and tables with Block Column mode 0x22D9-0x22DB * 0x22DE-0x22F3 Moving columns of text 0x22FB-0x22FD * 0x2300-0x2326 Writing to and reading from other files 0x233F-0x2346 * 0x234C-0x2352 /\ / 0x2359-0x2397 < ** > If this is your first time with this lesson, 0x239D-0x23DA \/\/ go through each section in numerical order. 0x23E0-0x2426 If you've been through this lesson before, you may want to skip around. 0x242C-0x245A Here are the sections you can choose to review: 0x24FC-0x2525 1. Clear and set tab stops 0x2570-0x2599 2. Move a column of text 0x25E4-0x260D 3. Write a block of text to a file 0x2658-0x2681 4. Read a file into your document 0x2720-0x273D Where would you like to begin? 0x274F-0x2754 Press 0x2757 1 0x275A-0x275D or 0x2760 2 0x2763-0x2766 or 0x2769 3 0x276C-0x276F or 0x2772 4 0x2780-0x279A Only 1, 2, 3, or 4, allowed 0x27B2-0x27B5 Digits 1-4. 1234 0x27E5-0x282A Ready to get going? There's your prompt below. Let's start WordStar. 0x2846-0x285D Type WS and press RETURN 0x2887-0x2888 WS 0x28A4-0x28A9 RETURN 0x28B5-0x28C0 Press RETURN 0x28E4-0x290B Program name, prodouct ID and release. WordStar ID # 213453KQ-002 Release 3.31 0x2912-0x2948 Copyright. Copyright © 1979, 1984, MicroPro International Corp. 0x2B72-0x2B83 directory of disk 0x2B86-0x2B87 W: 0x2B8D-0x2BBB MENUTOUR MENUTOUR.BAK PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x2CBA-0x2CCA * 0x2CD1-0x2D1C /\ / You've begun each previous lesson by opening the file MENUTOUR. 0x2D22-0x2D68 < ** > This time you'll do something different--create a new file 0x2D6E-0x2D91 \/\/ which contains a chart. 0x2D97-0x2DE0 You'll learn how easy it is to make perfect columns when you use WordStar. 0x2DE6-0x2E0D We need a new file to work with, so. . . 0x2E1F-0x2E28 Press the 0x2E2B-0x2E3E Open a document file 0x2E41-0x2E48 command 0x2E54-0x2E5A Press D 0x2E85-0x2E99 not editing 0x2E9F-0x2ECF Use this command to create a new document file, 0x2ED5-0x2F0D or to initiate alteration of an existing document file. 0x2F13-0x2F42 A file name is 1-8 letters/digits, a period, 0x2F48-0x2F6E and an optional 0-3 character type. 0x2F74-0x2FA9 File name may be preceded by disk drive letter A-D 0x2FAF-0x2FE3 and colon, otherwise current logged disk is used. 0x2FE9-0x3022 ^S=delete character ^Y=delete entry ^F=File directory 0x3028-0x3061 ^D=restore character ^R=Restore entry ^U=cancel command 0x3067-0x307F NAME OF FILE TO EDIT? 0x3087-0x3098 directory of disk 0x309B-0x309C W: 0x30A2-0x30D0 MENUTOUR MENUTOUR.BAK PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x31CF-0x31D6 * 0x31DC-0x3225 /\ / When you create a file, give it a name that helps you remember 0x322B-0x3272 < ** > what the file contains. You'll create a chart in this file. 0x3278-0x327C \/\/ 0x328E-0x32A8 Type CHART and press RETURN 0x32D2-0x32D6 CHART 0x32F2-0x32F7 RETURN 0x3303-0x330E Press RETURN 0x3361-0x339F ----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!-------- 0x33A8-0x33F5 DAY ACTIVITY 0x34F5-0x3541 * I've begun the chart for you. It will consist of two columns--one 0x3547-0x3591 /\ / for days of the week and the other for activities on those days. 0x3597-0x35D3 < ** > You'll type a few items and I'll fill in the rest. 0x35D9-0x35DD \/\/ 0x35E9-0x360E Be sure the CAPS LOCK key is released. 0x3620-0x362A Type Monday 0x3654-0x3659 Monday 0x36A3-0x36E7 Those exclamation points (!) displayed above "DAY" and "ACTIVITY" are 0x36EE-0x3735 tab stops. Each time you press TAB--or ^I if your keyboard doesn't have 0x373C-0x3773 a TAB key--the cursor will advance to the next tab stop. 0x3780-0x37A3 Try TAB (or ^I) to see how it works. 0x37B6-0x37BB Press 0x37BE-0x37C0 TAB 0x37C3-0x37C7 (or 0x37CA-0x37CB ^I 0x37CE-0x37D8 ) six times 0x37F4-0x3802 Press the TAB ( 0x3809 > 0x380D-0x3817 ) key or ^I 0x38B2-0x38FB Having a tab stop every five spaces is convenient, but what if you want to 0x3902-0x392A skip those stops between "Monday" and the 0x3930-0x394A cursor's present location? 0x3957-0x39A0 You can eliminate and reset WordStar's tabs stops to suit your needs. The 0x39A7-0x39D4 commands you'll need are in the Onscreen Menu. 0x39E7-0x39F0 Press the 0x39F3-0x39FA Onscreen 0x39FD-0x3A09 Menu command 0x3A15-0x3A39 Hold down CTRL and O at the same time 0x3A89-0x3A8A ^O 0x3A9C-0x3AE0 You can erase each tab stop individually until you reach the cursor's 0x3AE7-0x3B11 present location or clear them all at once. 0x3B18-0x3B61 Look for the command in the Onscreen Menu column labeled "Margins & Tabs." 0x3B7A-0x3B83 Press the 0x3B86-0x3B8E Clear tab 0x3B91-0x3B98 command 0x3BA4-0x3BAA Press N 0x3BDE-0x3BDF ^N 0x3C05-0x3C38 CLEAR TAB AT COL (ESCAPE for cursor col; A for all)? 0x3C42-0x3C80 ----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!-------- 0x3C8A-0x3CD7 DAY ACTIVITY 0x3CDE-0x3CE3 Monday 0x3CEA-0x3D34 Do you see that question at the bottom of the menu? WordStar is asking you 0x3D3B-0x3D84 to choose. Go ahead and clear all the tab stops--including the stop where 0x3D8B-0x3D9E the cursor sits now. 0x3DB7-0x3DC7 Type the key for 0x3DCA-0x3DCC all 0x3DCF-0x3DDF and press RETURN 0x3DEB-0x3DF1 Press A 0x3E1F-0x3E25 Press A 0x3E59-0x3E66 all and press 0x3E69-0x3E6E RETURN 0x3E7A-0x3E85 Press RETURN 0x3ED0-0x3F0E --------------------------------------------------------------- 0x3F18-0x3F65 DAY ACTIVITY 0x3F6D-0x3F72 Monday 0x3F80-0x3FCC All the tab stops are gone. You'll need to set a single stop at the cursor's 0x3FD3-0x4014 location to mark where the second column of your chart will begin. 0x4021-0x4044 The command is at the Onscreen Menu. 0x4057-0x4060 Press the 0x4063-0x406A Onscreen 0x406D-0x4079 Menu command 0x4085-0x40A9 Hold down CTRL and O at the same time 0x4111-0x415E The "Set tab" command is listed next to the "Clear tab" command you just used. 0x4177-0x4180 Press the 0x4183-0x4189 Set tab 0x418C-0x4193 command 0x419F-0x41A5 Press I 0x41F9-0x422F For decimal tab stop enter "#" and decimal point column 0x4236-0x4263 SET TAB AT COLUMN (ESCAPE for cursor column)? 0x426D-0x42AB --------------------------------------------------------------- 0x42B5-0x4302 DAY ACTIVITY 0x4309-0x430E Monday 0x4315-0x4355 Your cursor is located where you want the tab stop to be, so. . . 0x4368-0x436D Press 0x4370-0x4372 ESC 0x4380-0x4398 Press the key labeled ESC 0x43F0-0x442E ----------------------------------!---------------------------- 0x4438-0x4485 DAY ACTIVITY 0x448D-0x4492 Monday 0x44A5-0x44EF All set! You're ready to enter an item in the second column of your chart. 0x44F6-0x451B Be sure the CAPS LOCK key is released. 0x452D-0x4549 Type Jaycees and press RETURN 0x4573-0x4579 Jaycees 0x45C0-0x45C5 RETURN 0x45D1-0x45E4 Press the RETURN key 0x4637-0x4664 Your two-column chart is easy to complete now. 0x4677-0x4698 Type Tuesday and press TAB (or ^I) 0x46C2-0x46C8 Tuesday 0x46E4-0x46E7 TAB 0x46EB-0x46ED or 0x46F0-0x46F1 ^I 0x46FD-0x470B Press the TAB ( 0x4712 > 0x4716-0x4720 ) key or ^I 0x4775-0x47BB Pressing TAB moved the cursor immediately to the chart's second column. 0x47CE-0x47EE Type Bridge Club and press RETURN 0x4818-0x4822 Bridge Club 0x483E-0x4843 RETURN 0x484F-0x4862 Press the RETURN key 0x48B5-0x48E8 That's the idea! Your chart is taking form quickly. 0x48FB-0x491B Type Wednesday and press TAB (^I) 0x4945-0x494D Wednesday 0x4969-0x496C TAB 0x4972-0x4973 ^I 0x497F-0x498D Press the TAB ( 0x4994 > 0x4998-0x49A2 ) key or ^I 0x4A07-0x4A20 Type Free and press RETURN 0x4A4A-0x4A4D Free 0x4A6A-0x4A6F RETURN 0x4A7B-0x4A8E Press the RETURN key 0x4AE0-0x4B1E Now you see how WordStar's tab stops work, I'm going to fill in 0x4B24-0x4B5A the rest of the chart for you, to save you some typing. 0x4BA6-0x4BE4 ----------------------------------!---------------------------- 0x4BED-0x4C3A DAY ACTIVITY 0x4C41-0x4C8E Monday Jaycees 0x4C95-0x4CE2 Tuesday Bridge Club 0x4CE9-0x4D36 Wednesday Free 0x4D3D-0x4D8A Thursday Laundry 0x4D91-0x4DDE Friday Dining and Dancing 0x4EDE-0x4F2A There's the chart. What next? Let's improve the chart's looks by moving the 0x4F31-0x4F7B second column closer to the first. Do you see where the cursor is located? 0x4F82-0x4FCE I didn't press RETURN after typing the last item because you're going to mark 0x4FD5-0x4FFB the end of a block column at that spot. 0x500D-0x5012 Press 0x5015-0x5017 ^K 0x501A-0x5032 and K in quick succession 0x503E-0x5062 Hold down CTRL and K at the same time 0x5083-0x5084 ^K 0x50B6-0x50BC ^K and 0x510B-0x5111 Press K 0x5161-0x5167 Press K 0x5196-0x5197 ^K 0x51B9-0x51BB 0x51DB-0x5226 Marking the end of a block or a column before you mark the beginning is okay 0x522D-0x5277 with WordStar. All you need to remember is to mark both beginning and end. 0x5284-0x52D2 Now mark the beginning of the column by moving the cursor to the A in ACTIVITY. 0x52E5-0x52EA Press 0x52ED-0x52EF ^A 0x52F2-0x52FC three times 0x5310-0x5334 Hold down CTRL and A at the same time 0x53E2-0x53E7 Press 0x53EA-0x53EC ^E 0x53EF-0x53F9 five times 0x5415-0x5439 Hold down CTRL and E at the same time 0x54C4-0x54F7 Now mark the beginning with the two-key command ^KB. 0x5504-0x5542 As usual, you'll avoid the Block menu by pressing ^K and then B 0x5549-0x5558 without pausing. 0x556C-0x5571 Press 0x5574-0x5576 ^K 0x5579-0x5591 and B in quick succession 0x559D-0x55C1 Hold down CTRL and K at the same time 0x55E2-0x55E3 ^K 0x5615-0x561B ^K and 0x566A-0x5670 Press B 0x56C0-0x56C6 Press B 0x56F7-0x56F8 ^B 0x571A-0x5744 ACTIVITY 0x574B-0x5798 Monday Jaycees 0x579F-0x57EC Tuesday Bridge Club 0x57F3-0x5840 Wednesday Free 0x5847-0x5894 Thursday Laundry 0x589B-0x58D2 Friday Dining and Dancing 0x58F2-0x593C You can see that the block you marked includes more than the second column. 0x5943-0x5985 That's because WordStar doesn't know that you want to mark only the 0x598C-0x599B ACTIVITY column. 0x59A8-0x59D2 You'll see why if you check the Block menu. 0x59E6-0x59EF Press the 0x59F2-0x59F7 Block 0x59FA-0x5A05 menu command 0x5A11-0x5A35 Hold down CTRL and K at the same time 0x5A85-0x5A86 ^K 0x5A98-0x5ACA The menu tells you that column mode is "now OFF". 0x5AD0-0x5AE9 That's why WordStar marked 0x5AF0-0x5B38 every word in the file between "ACTIVITY" and "Dancing," including Monday 0x5B3F-0x5B8B through Friday in the first column, as part of the block. Watch what happens 0x5B92-0x5BC3 to the block markers when you turn column mode on. 0x5BDC-0x5BEB Press the Block 0x5BEE-0x5BF4 Column 0x5BF7-0x5BFD command 0x5C09-0x5C0F Press N 0x5C4F-0x5C50 ^N 0x5C6B-0x5C70 Monday 0x5C7A-0x5C80 Tuesday 0x5C8A-0x5C92 Wednesday 0x5C9C-0x5CA3 Thursday 0x5CAD-0x5CB2 Friday 0x5CD5-0x5D1F That looks better--now the column is marked correctly. Now move the second 0x5D26-0x5D40 column closer to the first. 0x5D4D-0x5D8C The first step is to move the cursor closer to the first column. 0x5D9F-0x5DA4 Press 0x5DA7-0x5DB0 char left 0x5DB3-0x5DBE twenty times 0x5DD3-0x5DF7 Hold down CTRL and S at the same time 0x5E77-0x5EBE That looks like a good spot. Remember the "block move" command ^KV from 0x5EC5-0x5F0C Lesson #3? It works just as well with columns as it did with sentences. 0x5F13-0x5F5F Remember, you avoid the Block Menu by pressing ^K and then V without pausing. 0x5F72-0x5F77 Press 0x5F7A-0x5F7C ^K 0x5F7F-0x5F97 and V in quick succession 0x5FA3-0x5FC7 Hold down CTRL and K at the same time 0x5FE8-0x5FE9 ^K 0x601B-0x6021 ^K and 0x6077-0x607D Press V 0x60C9-0x60CB ON 0x60D7-0x60DD Press V 0x610E-0x610F ^V 0x6131-0x6154 ACTIVITY 0x615A-0x617F Jaycees 0x6185-0x61AA Bridge Club 0x61B0-0x61D5 Free 0x61DB-0x6200 Laundry 0x6206-0x622B Dining and Dancing 0x624B-0x6255 Nice move, 0x625C-0x627A . The chart looks much better. 0x6281-0x62C8 Now that you're through with column mode, turn it off to avoid confusion 0x62CF-0x6314 later. ^KN is a toggle switch, which turns column mode ON or OFF as a 0x631B-0x6340 light switch turns a light on and off. 0x6354-0x6359 Press 0x635C-0x635E ^K 0x6361-0x6379 and N in quick succession 0x6385-0x63A9 Hold down CTRL and K at the same time 0x63FD-0x6403 ^K and 0x6406 N 0x6459-0x645F Press N 0x64AB-0x64AD ON 0x64B9-0x64BF Press N 0x64F0-0x64F1 ^N 0x653C-0x6581 ---------------------------------------!------------------------------ 0x658A-0x658C DAY 0x658F-0x65A2 ACTIVITY 0x65AC-0x65C1 Monday Jaycees 0x65CB-0x65E4 Tuesday Bridge Club 0x65EE-0x6600 Wednesday Free 0x660A-0x661F Thursday Laundry 0x6629-0x6649 Friday Dining and Dancing 0x6751-0x6794 You know that you're in normal block mode because everything between 0x679A-0x67D6 "ACTIVITY" (the beginning) and "Dancing" (the end) is marked. 0x67DC-0x681D I want to show you two block commands that work on a larger scale. 0x6823-0x6867 To help me, you can move the markings and define a new block of text. 0x6879-0x689D Move the cursor to the "D" in "DAY" 0x68A9-0x68BF Press ^A to move to DAY 0x6943-0x696A Now mark the beginning of the new block. 0x6972-0x6979 Press 0x697C-0x697E ^K 0x6981-0x6999 and B in quick succession 0x69A5-0x69B2 Press ^K first 0x69D5-0x69D6 ^K 0x6A01-0x6A0F Press ^K and 0x6A12 B 0x6A15-0x6A28 in quick succession 0x6A7C-0x6A82 Press B 0x6AD2-0x6AD8 Press B 0x6B09-0x6B0A ^B 0x6B1F-0x6B21 DAY 0x6B74-0x6BB2 You've marked the entire chart as a block. Now you're going to 0x6BB5-0x6BC3 "write" a copy 0x6BC9-0x6C15 of that chart into a separate file. Why? Because you might want to preserve 0x6C1B-0x6C67 this list and make another later on that differs only slightly from this one. 0x6C6D-0x6CB9 Duplicating the chart will save re-typing. The command is on the Block Menu. 0x6CC1-0x6CCC Press the 0x6CCF-0x6CD9 Block Menu 0x6CDC-0x6CE2 command 0x6CEE-0x6D04 Press ^K for Block Menu 0x6D4A-0x6D4B ^K 0x6D84-0x6DC2 The proper command is "Block Write"--not "Block Copy"--because 0x6DCB-0x6DD8 you're placing 0x6DDE-0x6E28 your duplicate block into a completely new file. "Block Copy" would insert 0x6E2E-0x6E56 a duplicate of your chart into this file. 0x6E5F-0x6E69 Press the 0x6E6C-0x6E77 Block Write 0x6E7A-0x6E80 command 0x6E8C-0x6EA2 Press W for Block Write 0x6EFF-0x6F00 ^K 0x6F0C-0x6F0D ^K 0x6F1D-0x6F56 ^S=delete character ^Y=delete entry ^F=File directory 0x6F5D-0x6F96 ^D=restore character ^R=Restore entry ^U=cancel command 0x6FA3-0x6FCB NAME OF FILE TO WRITE MARKED TEXT ON? 0x6FEC-0x7036 WordStar is asking you for a new file name. Since CHART is already in use, 0x703D-0x705D let's name the new file NEWCHART. 0x7077-0x7095 Type NEWCHART and press RETURN 0x70BF-0x70C6 NEWCHART 0x70E1-0x70FA Type NEWCHART and press 0x70FD-0x7102 RETURN 0x710E-0x7119 Press RETURN 0x719F-0x71EC WordStar has written a duplicate of your chart in the file you named NEWCHART. 0x71F2-0x7237 That's useful, because you're going to do something pretty gutsy next. 0x723D-0x7278 You're going to erase all the other work you've done so far. 0x7280-0x728B Press the 0x728E-0x7298 Block Menu 0x729B-0x72A1 command 0x72AD-0x72C3 Press ^K for Block Menu 0x7309-0x730A ^K 0x7343-0x738D When you want to erase a large chunk of text from a file you're working on, 0x7393-0x73DC "Block Delete" is your command. Simply mark the text to be erased just as 0x73E2-0x7427 you'd mark any block to move or copy it. Then use the delete command. 0x742D-0x7446 Try it once, for practice. 0x744F-0x7459 Press the 0x745C-0x7468 Block Delete 0x746B-0x7471 command 0x7485-0x749C Press Y for Block Delete 0x751A-0x755F ---------------------------------------!------------------------------ 0x7682-0x76CE The block is gone. You can see why you should be absolutely sure of yourself 0x76D4-0x771F before you use any delete command. If you hadn't placed a duplicate of your 0x7725-0x7760 chart into a separate file, your work would be lost forever. 0x7766-0x7798 Because you did, you can get the chart back easily. 0x77AA-0x77B5 Press the 0x77B8-0x77C2 Block Menu 0x77C5-0x77CB command 0x77D7-0x77ED Press ^K for Block Menu 0x7833-0x7834 ^K 0x786D-0x78B4 To recover your work from the file NEWCHART, check the "File Operations" 0x78BA-0x7900 column. Since you "wrote" your block to a separate file, it is logical 0x7906-0x7948 that you "read" that information back into your present file again. 0x7951-0x795B Press the 0x795E-0x7967 File Read 0x796A-0x7970 command 0x797C-0x7990 Press R for File Read 0x79EE-0x79EF ^R 0x7A08-0x7A41 ^S=delete character ^Y=delete entry ^F=File directory 0x7A48-0x7A81 ^D=restore character ^R=Restore entry ^U=cancel command 0x7A8E-0x7AA6 NAME OF FILE TO READ? 0x7AE9-0x7B23 WordStar is asking for the name of the file to be inserted. 0x7B2C-0x7B4A Type NEWCHART and press RETURN 0x7B74-0x7B7B NEWCHART 0x7B94-0x7BAD Type NEWCHART and press 0x7BB0-0x7BB5 RETURN 0x7BC1-0x7BCC Press RETURN 0x7C39-0x7C7E ---------------------------------------!------------------------------ 0x7C87-0x7C9D DAY ACTIVITY 0x7CA7-0x7CBC Monday Jaycees 0x7CC6-0x7CDF Tueseday Bridge Club 0x7CE9-0x7CFB Wednesday Free 0x7D05-0x7D1A Thursday Laundry 0x7D24-0x7D44 Friday Dining and Dancing 0x7D78-0x7DC0 . . .And there it is, safe and sound! You can use the block-read command 0x7DC6-0x7E0D to insert any file of any size into the one you're presently working on. 0x7E13-0x7E5E Your work is done for this lesson. Save this file and return to the Opening 0x7E64-0x7E68 Menu. 0x7E71-0x7E78 Press 0x7E7B-0x7E7D ^K 0x7E80-0x7E98 and D in quick succession 0x7EA4-0x7EB1 Press ^K first 0x7ED0-0x7ED1 ^K 0x7EEC-0x7EED ^K 0x7F41-0x7F47 Press D 0x7F97-0x7F9D Press D 0x7FD6-0x7FD7 ^D 0x7FEF-0x7FFA WAIT 0x800E-0x801D SAVING FILE 0x8020-0x8026 W:CHART 0x8075-0x8086 directory of disk 0x8089-0x808A W: 0x8090-0x80D8 CHART MENUTOUR MENUTOUR.BAK NEWCHART PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x81E3-0x81EA * 0x81F1-0x81F8 /\ / 0x81FF-0x8206 < ** > 0x820D-0x8214 \/\/ 0x821B-0x8235 Check my directory of disk 0x8238-0x825A W. Both CHART, which you typed and 0x8360-0x829B edited, and NEWCHART, which you created with the Block-Write 0x82A1-0x82B4 command, are listed. 0x82BA-0x82EE It's time to leave WordStar and conclude this lesson. 0x8304-0x830D Press the 0x8310-0x831E EXIT to system 0x8321-0x8327 command 0x8333-0x8339 Press X 0x8378 * 0x837E-0x8385 /\ / 0x838B-0x8392 < ** > 0x8398-0x839F \/\/ 0x83A5-0x83AF Good work, 0x83B6-0x83C5 . You did a LOT 0x83CB-0x83F2 this time! Look at what you've learned: 0x83FA-0x841A * How to clear and set tab stops 0x8420-0x845C * How to create a multi-column chart using Block Column mode 0x8462-0x8495 * How to write a block of text into a separate file 0x849B-0x84CA * How to read an entire file into your document 0x84D2-0x8519 You've been using Cursor Movement and Block commands quite a bit; you've 0x851F-0x856C learned how to "skip over" the sub-menus by pressing two-key commands quickly. 0x8574-0x85AE With a little more practice, you'll be able to use WordStar 0x85B4-0x85F0 without even thinking about the mechanics of word processing. 0x85F8-0x863F That's the whole idea--using WordStar will be as easy as sitting down at 0x8645-0x868D your old portable typewriter. But it will be SO much neater and quicker! 0x8693-0x86C9 There's your system prompt below. See you next lesson. Program in Action